the_littile_world_of_spin_offsfandomcom-20200213-history
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIGGER
♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIGGER ♥ ~MY FAVORITE TIGER~ Hii Tigger! Welcome to your own birthday page made by me (others helped too)! Your my first and longest friend in Amino and that says a lot. You are very special to me. Thank you for always being there. I wuv you! Happy Birthday! Gifts= ♔ BECAUSE YOU'RE YOU... ♔ credits to: Tristen Hudson/Blaine Anderson for so many edits Niamh: HEY KLAINEY QUEEN, ILYSM HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH <3 Starchild: Wishing you health, love, wealth, happiness and just everything your heart desires. Sorry! There are only a few messages :'(. I tried... 20171115-002.jpg.jpg|Made by Tristen Hudson/Blaine Anderson 20171115-001.jpg.jpg|Made by Tristen Hudson/Blaine Anderson 20171115-000.jpg.jpg|Made by Tristen Hudson/Blaine Anderson quotes.jpg.jpg|Made by Tristen Hudson/Blaine Anderson quotes2.jpg.jpg|Made by Tristen Hudson/Blaine Anderson quotes3.jpg.jpg|Made by Tristen Hudson/Blaine Anderson |-| Tigger= ♔ Tigger ♔ Tigger is an Amino user. She's in Glee Amino, Brittana Amino, Klaine Amino and Chris Colfer Amino with Naxi. She is Naxi's best friend and they work well together. Personality She loves Naxi (hihihi). She is very kind and out-going. Naxi thinks she is the best! Naxi wuvs her <3 Trivia *Her and Naxi are best friends. *She loves Chris Colfer. *Her favourite character in Glee are Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. *She is the biggest Kurtbastian shipper ever! *Naxi is the only one who knows her real name. *She has a very beautiful name! *She loves The Flash *Naxi spams her a lot *She made a Kurtbastian book called "The Fated Love Between Haters" *She wants to meet Naxi! *She likes Kurt but doesn't like Blaine that much, but she ships Klaine! *She made Chris Colfer Amino *She is a curator in Brittana Amino *Rachel Berry is her least favourite Glee Character *She made the Glee Newspaper *She is Naxi's favourite Tiger *She made a quiz called "Can you guess who's the character by description?" *She loves Pocky *Her favourite Season is Spring *She is smart and an AP in Spanish *She loves Anime and wants to go to Japan *She also wants to go to the Philippines *She and Naxi will go to Japan someday *Her favourite movie is Struck by Lightning *Her favourite books are Struck by Lightning and Stranger than Fanfiction *Her favorite ships are Klaine and Kurtbastian *She doesn't like Quyder *SHE IS EVERYTHING (lol) |-| Tigger and Naxi= ♔ Tigger and Naxi ♔ This page talks about the inseparable friendship between Naxinator and Kurt Hummel. They first talked to each other because Naxi asked Tigger to have a sing along with her. Tigger said she has a bad voice but Naxi denied. They didn't have a sing a long but they gained something better. The best friendship ever! Other Names Naxiger Tigxi Taxi (;P) Nigger (HAHAHA. This is so racist. This should be our ship name!) Trivia *They love each other *They treat each other like family *Nigger is the best! *Tigger wants to go to the Philippines to see Naxi *Naxi wants to go to America to see Tigger *They will go to Japan someday *They are both smart (Tigger is smarter tho) *They are both in Glee, Brittana, Chris Colfer and Klaine Amino *They are both admins in Brittana Amino *They both spam each other a lot (Naxi spams more) *They both made a story in Glee Amino *They support each other a lot *They know each other's name *They both have brown eyes *Tigger has brown hair, whilst Naxi has black hair *They're a great duo *Tigger knows something about Naxi that no one else in Glee Amino knows 'Trademarks' Song The Nigger Song is every song sang in glee! Color The Nigger Color is all colours. They believe in equality! Place The Nigger place is Amino. This is where they first met and talk to each other all the time. |-| Userboxes= ♔ Userboxes ♔ This user loves the character Kurt Hummel from Glee This user loves the character Sebastian Smythe from Glee This user loves the pairing Kurtbastian from Glee This user loves the pairing Klaine from Glee This user loves the cast member Chris Colfer from Glee This user loves the cast member Grant Gustin from Glee Now you have your own userbox! I'll put this in my bio later! This user thinks Kurt Hummel aka Tigger from Amino is a purrfect unicorn! This is my favourite userbox! I'll put this in my bio too! This user thinks that the pairing Nigger from Amino is the best! |-| YOU= ♔ WHY WE'RE A DUO ♔ After asking you to have a sing along, you said no but continued to talk to me - Others just leave the conversation or I get too shy. I asked 40-50 people to have a sing along with me in one day. I was so desperate. You were the only one who continued to talk to me. We never get awkward - This is true. After asking people to have a sing along with me, I always get awkward but I didn't feel uncomfortable with you when you said no. You have magic and it's like we're destined to be friends. Your sense of humour - HAHAHA. I think we have the same sense of humour. You awesome and so am I <3 We don't run out of topics to talk about ''' - I don't know why we don't run out of topics. We can talk about literally anything and never get bored. '''We talk in so many chats - It's funny and cool at the same time! We have too many thing to talk about, that's why. I mean, we even talk in 5 chats sometimes HAHAHA. I get confused a lot and sometimes we talk about the wrong topic in a chat. And again, I don't know why we don't run out of topics. Isn't it amazing? I know your real name - I feel so special being the only one who knows your name. I wuv your name <3 You know my big secret - You're the only one in Amino who knows it. I trust you. We trust each other - So much, or I wouldn't have told you my secret and you wouldn't have told me your name. We are both in the aminos that we created - This shows that we are supportive of each other. Thanks for joining Brittana Amino, you really are a great addition. The amino was never that active before you came. YOU MAKE THINGS ALIVE! We Wuv Each Other! - I don't care what they say, we have the best friendship ever! Everyone should be jealous! ♥HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIGGER♥ ♥I WUV YOU♥ ♥LOVE NAXI♥